Ariel and Eric
' ' Ariel: Eric, there's one thing I want to ask you. Since I've got my voice back, do you think you love it? Eric: Well, yes, Ariel, that sea witch just lied to you when you both were under the sea. (both chuckling) Ariel: Now that it's peaceful, I really want to sing this to you. :From beneath the sea :My heart is pounding like a beating drum :As I saw you for the first time :While the waves started to hum :With a passing seagull that flies :The whole wide world is so complete :My love cannot be finite :And it cannot be beat :Yours might be a sweet connection to the shore :We can be together forevermore :Land and sea can both be linked into just one :It's great that we can play beneath the sun :To me you are my handsome prince :And I have seen you ever since :In days and nights, I cared for you :When I first saved you from drowning :Into the great deep :Without that, I in shock might weep :But now I'm lucky to have you as my spouse :For the whole world we're in is one Eric: That was so beautiful~ I might feel the same about this. :With your voice so crystal clear :I have my passion bubbling :You know I can't let it stop :Since I woke and first heard you sing :Land and sea are both connected :And there's no way it'll split :Our love is the road :That's to us all there is to it :I recall your grotto that has what you found :They all sank to the ocean from the ground :And I'm grateful that you are my sweetest girl :Because you saved the parts of this same world :There's nothing someone can deny :Our bond between you and this guy :You are my princess of kindness who keeps me :All the time smiling :What I say is true :A kiss can keep the oceans blue :The world will never be split way far apart :Or it might break a heart inside Ariel: I appreciate your honesty, Eric, let's kiss each-other for this world that never splits. *she and Eric kiss each-other on the lips* :Just before I gave our daughter's birth with you :I think we'd just start out our honeymoon :Who knows how long it would take for us to pass? :There is a reason why it comes so soon Eric: Oh. Both :There is a rainbow full of joy :It pleases every girl and boy :We are a love link of land and sea :Just where the shore is thriving :Underneath the sun :As you and I can bond as one :Our hearts are pounding together :Makes us hold on to us forever :Cannot let us go :For the world's magnet we might know :Will keep us linking together :Even after the end of time :May our sharing love :Continue from the world above :It just began right into the present day :And the future will come away Ariel: I love you, Eric~ Eric: I love you too, Ariel~ *both kiss each-other again* Voice cast *Jodi Benson as Ariel *C.D. Barnes as Eric Category:Disney covers Category:English versions Category:Lyrics by Kimberly Jordan Category:MMD music videos